Doctor Who Adventures/Impact Part 3
Previously... Handles: 30 minutes untill extinct sequence. Script The Rooms Doctor: The Sileaks have many weaknesses. We'll need to make a list in the Diary Room. Alice: Where's the Diary Room? Doctor: Third door on the left, down the corridoor, up the stairs, second on the right, past the sewers, in the lift and staright ahed. Alfie: Isn't there a teleport or something? Doctor: Yes. That door over there is the Teleport Room. Shalek: That pink one with flowers? Doctor: No! That's the nusery. The white one is the Teleport Room. They teleport and the Doctor opens a Victorian desk and gets out a pad of paper and a ball-piont pen. Shalek: Can't I attack them with my sword or something? Doctor: It will only make them stronger! Gillian put a container of metal in the original Sileak. Shalek: Can't we make a reverse formula or something? That could defeat them. Doctor: OMG! Shalek, that's it! Alice: Won't we have to go across the entire universe to find the ingrediants! Doctor: The kitchen is the one opposite. Alice: OK then. They go the kitchen. Doctor: Right, Poltni, Atticka, Mercury, Ora and Crystal. These will be found in the fridge. Alfie, you find metal, leather, gold and diamond over there. Alice, you'll find those pickled gases, take the ones on the left. Shalek, put in just a pinch of vortex, find it in the freezer. Everyone finds the ingrediants. Doctor: We'll put everything in the bottle reverse. So, we put in the vortex first. Then, the chemicals, then the gases and finally the solids. Everyone tips in the ingrediants. Doctor: Stand back everyone! A creature comes out. Creature: Howdy folks! Doctor: We'll call this specis Skaelis! Alice: What do we do now? Doctor: We could take a relaxing bubble bath or we could produce more Skaelis! Shalek: How do we do that? Doctor: Sit back and relax! The Giant Sileak is heard marching down the corridoor. Skaelis: Howdy! I'm going to destroy you! Giant Sileak: I don't think so! The Giant Sileak trys to crush the Skaelis but he accidentally produces more. Skaelis 1: Howdy! Skaelis 2: We're here to put some springingy into your step! Skaelis 3: By destroying you!!!! Meanwhile... Handles: I presume the Doctor and friends are all right. A giant blue ball appears and the Brigadier steps out. Handles: Allistar Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, you look well. Brigadier: Please just call me Brig. Handles: Brig- An abriveation of Brigadier, a rank in the miltary. Brigadier: Good work Sherlock! Handles: Sherlock- A fictional detective, played by actor Bendict Cumberbatch in a show created by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. Brigadier: Correct! Handles: Correct- A mathmatical term for saying "Yes". Brigadier: I don't know how to fly the TARDIS but I know that the Doctor is in danger, Handles, can you help me rescue the Doctor? Handles: Right. The first thing we need to do is fly the TARDIS out of the uninhabited orbit and near a planet, moon or star. Brigadier: How? Handles: Hold those buttons down and pull that lever genetly for sixty seconds. The Brigadier holds the buttons and pulls the lever for sixty seconds. Handles: Now turn on the scanner. The Brigadier turns on the scanner. Handles: We are currently orbiting Neptune. I've set the TARDIS coordinates to go round the solar system and land in New York. Brigadier: OK. Next step is to find the Doctor. Handles: I am afraid I must stay here to make sure we're on the correct planet. If we crash landed on Venus, all the humans will die. Brigadier: Don't I get a map of this place? Handles: You do, I will create one using my computer programing skills and then I will make the TARDIS console printer print it out. In 4 seconds, a map comes out. Handles: I have recduced the portrayl of the dimensions. Oh and also, creatures called Sileaks are currently in the TARDIS. Brigadier: Right. The Brigadier walks away. Skaelis And Sileak Sileaks: We must destroy you! Skaeli: We must destroy you! Doctor: Sileaks will be destroyed! The Brigadier walks down. Brigadier: Nice to see you again! The Giant Sileak turns round and the Skaeli punch him to death. Doctor: Nice work Brig! Brigadier: I was in UNIT headquarets, Colonel Mace was calling me on a secret operation because some liquid creatures were firing a metorite at the Earth. Sileak 2: We'll just by off for a sec! Sileak 3: Indeed. Sileak 1: We'll just go. Shalek: Nooooo! Shalek, Alfie and the Doctor run after the Sileaks. Doctor: Down there is another time machine, they could destroy the universe in a flash! Shalek: So? We could rewrite it back. Doctor: No we can't. I'm not sure where we are for a start. Shalek:Oh! Alfie: Doctor! They've just gone. Doctor and Shalek: Oh dear! Alfie: Wait! Maybe they're just firing a metorite now! The Doctor, Shalek and Alfie come back. Down To Earth Doctor: Right! We'll spilt into three teams. Brig, Alice, you stay on guard for more Sileaks. Shalek, you'll come down to Earth with me if Handles does the right calculations. Alfie, you fly the TARDIS with Handles. Let's go! The five head back to the console room. Doctor: Handles, you know you were able to teleport the Brig? Well, can you make a reverse teleport? Handles: Yes but the calculations alone will take some minutes. But, it might not work. Doctor: Alfie, I'm promoting you to Tempoary Doctor while I'm away. Everyone, Alfie's the Doctor for a bit. Alfie: Good luck! Doctor: Thanks, Doctor! Handles: I have fast forwarded the calculations. 16:20, Juily 6th, UNIT, London, England, Earth. The Doctor and Shalek teleport down. Alfie: Right! Brig and Alice go down that corridoor and set a trap for the Sileaks. Alice: OK Alfie. Alfie: Doctor to you! Alice: Look, would I ever call you Doctor? Alfie: Then again, you wouldn't. Alice and the Brigadier start setting a trap. Alfie: Right, TARDIS! Handles, help me fly it please! Handles: Certainly but I have already planned and calculated the TARDIS to go on a loop of the solar system and to land in Times Square. We are currently orbiting Saturn. Alfie: Aah yes! The sixth planet from the Sun. Handles: Quite correct. Now, we must fly the TARDIS. Start by pulling that lever ten times and then flick those switches. Alfie pulls the lever and filcks the switches. Handles: The following instructions are ones that a human would not be able to understand. There is a mannual in the console. Pull that drawer open. Alfie opens it and finds an "A-Z Of Time Travel", "TARDIS Insurence" and the "How To Fly And Fix A TARDIS Mannual". Alfie: Right, doing a lunar orbit of a solar system, chapter 37, page 236. Alfie gets engrossed in reading. The Trap Brigadier: Right, a trap! I got this from the Black Archive. The Brig gives Alice a small round device. Brigadier: This is a holograhpic scanner. I could use it to make fake holograms of Skaeli, then while the Sileaks were distracted the real Skaeli would kill them! Alice: OK! The Brigadier slips on grease and finds himslef in another room. It has all 13 previous Doctor's coustumes, all 9 previous sonic screwdrivers, the First Doctor's and Eleventh Doctor's walking sticks, the Second Doctor's recorder and the Seventh Doctor's umbrella. Brigadier: Alice, come down here! I've found a bit of a musem. The Brigadier hears someone sweeping. Brigadier: Who are you? Sweeper: I am Ooda Sigma, the janitor. Brigadier: OK. Alice comes down. Ailce: Ooh nice! Brigadier: Ooda Sigma, there's some grease down there! Ooda Sigma: Do you want a cup of tea as well? Brigadier: No thanks! Alice walks back but bumps into a statue of Rassilon, thus causing his head rolling down, the head rolls over a button which makes a cage fall down on the two. Ailce: Alfie, Alfie? ALFIE? Alice can hear Handles. Handles: 15 minutes untill extinct sequence. TBC...